Conventional elevator systems to perform a destination floor registration before boarding propose:    (1) A destination call registration device wherein an “assigned car display panel” is placed adjacent to a destination floor button installed in a lobby, an assigned car is displayed on the “assigned car display panel” adjacent to the destination floor button which is operated when the assigned car is determined, and the display is continued until the assigned car reaches a floor wherein the operated destination floor button is installed, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-272850, for example; and    (2) Furthermore, a destination floor registration device including a numerical keypad and a conversion table to convert key information into floor information and a floor name to be used for a call registration, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-247547.
Patent literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-272850
Patent literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-247547